Dareya Jeagerjaques 1
by whocares07
Summary: This is just my Bleach Oc's story,   'it is on my dA account
1. Chapter 1

"Dareya", a voice called.

"Yes" I answered.

"Wake up," the voice called again.

"Huh?" I said waking up, to Madi in my face.

"You sleepy head," she said happily.

"What could possibly be so important that you had to wake me up?" I asked angerly.

"Well Considering you have a very important Espada meeting real soon, I figured you might need to be awake for it."

"Ughh damnnit" I said groogely, "come on Madi."

I am the tenth espada Dareya Jeagerjaques, I am a Wolf type Arrancar, my ability is mainly speed but I do have some power, when released I have a water whip. I have a brother Grimmjow, he wants to be like his sister that's what he told me. Madi, full name Madi Spazz, is my Fraccion, who like me is a wolf type arrancar. She is like a sister to me, she keeps me sane in this place. I saved Madi from being eaten by other hollows.

"What is this meeting supposed to be about?" I asked Madi

"I beleive it is to discuss battle strategies."

"Against who?"

"The humans."

"Oh right, that meeting. I wonder if Aizen plans on sending any of us to the world of the living?"

I was thinking about the whole way to the meeting hall, wondering if Aizen's plans are well thought out. I know that there will be soul reapers on the look out. If we go now we will be unprepared and we will suffer severe casualties, Aizen's smart he wouldn't do that, at least i hope not.

"Welcome Dareya,sit your just in time for tea."

"Hello Aizen" I said as I took my place by Neliel the third Espada.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sure enough the meeting was about the attack on the world of the living," I said

"Oh, how did that go?" Madi asked

"Good, we will attack when the hougyoku awakens,"

"When will that be?"

"Sometime in the winter, we have to be prepared Madi those Soul Reapers think they are better then everyone. They will kill you and Kurai. Speaking of where is that snake?"

"I know Dareya-Sama, and I don't know where Kurai is."

Kurai Zmija is my other Fraccion. He is a clutz most of the time. He is a winged type Arrancar with a snake body, and hard to find. He and Madi yell at each other constantly.

"Kurai!"

"Yes, Dareya-Sama?"

"Where were you?"

"Asleep still..."

"Lazy."

"Madi shut up, no one asked you!" Kurai yelled

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Madi shouted

"Will you two please shut up!" I said getting pissed off.

"Yes Ma'am," They both said.

Sometimes I wonder if i did the right thing by taking in those two.

*COUGH**COUGH*

"Dareya-Sama!"

"What I'm fine, it was just a cough."

"Are you sure?" Madi asked

"Yes," I answered. but I wonder if I really am alright?


	3. Chapter 3

I started coughing alot after that. It can't be a cold we Arrancars don't get that stuff. I don't have time to worry about it now, we have to get stronger for the battle next winter. Where are those idiots.

"Kurai! Madi! Where are you?" I shouted still running all over Las Noches. "Ku-"

*whack*

"Owwwwwwwww, what the..."

"DAREYA! I'm so sorry!"

I looked up to find out I ran straight into Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, It's my fault, I was running and not paying any attention to where I was going."

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Trying to find my Fraccions, sometimes i just want to kill'em!"

"Haha, I saw them they were still asleep, but..."

"But what?" I asked.

"They were both in Kurais room..."

"WHAT?"

"You are so adorable when your mad." He said as stroked my hair.

"Ulquiorra." I said softly while blushing.

He bent down and gave me a quick kiss before turning and leaving in the opposite direction. I stood there stunned that he did that. I grinned then walked away, as i walked the grin turned to anger as I went to Kurai's room. I opened the door to find them laying in his bed.

"IDIOTS!"

"Who's there?" Madi asked Zmija.

"I don't know." He answered.

"GET OUT OF BED!" I yelled.

"Huh?" They both said.

"Ahh...no..." Kurai said.

"did you two sleep well?" I asked still angry.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dareya-Sama?" Kurai said as he jumped out of bed.

"We weren't doing anything!" Madi pleaded.

"We were just hanging out and we fell asleep!" Kurai said

"See are clothes are still on!" Madi said freaking out.

"Oh, ok, Ulquiorra told me ya'll were in here so I thought that ya'll were doing stuff." I said confused.

"No! Dareya-Sama, your silly for thinking that," Madi said Smiling her usual big grin. "So, Ulquiorra told you where we were?"

I thought back to the kiss he gave me and blushed, Kurai and Madi saw it too.

"What happened when you ran into Ulquiorra?" Madi asked curiously

"N-n-nothing h-h-happened" I lied and they could tell too.

"Dareya-Sama, we both now ya'll are in love its pretty obvious" Kurai stated.

"I-I d-don't k-know what your t-talking a-about?"

"Come on Dareya-Sama you can't fool us" Madi said

"She's right, we can tell, because you start studdering."

They were right, I get nervous and I start studdering. It has been a habit even when I was a human, my friends would always know something was up, because I came in the class room with my face all red.

"Dareya-Sama?"

"Huh? Sorry? Ok, I have somethings to do, so I want you to meet me in the training chamber in 15 mins."

"But Dareya-Sama, What about Ulquiorra?" Madi Asked

I just walked away ignoring the question.

"She's so mysterious." Kurai said.

"Yeah, but we are grateful to her so I'm not complaining." Madi said.


	5. Chapter 5

My fraccions finally arrived and we began our training.

"Madi, you first."

"Alright Dareya-Sama, Speed Juritilisica"

"Good, Drown Vodevuk,"

I emerged with my water whip in my hand, Madi had her claws ready. She attacked me first, I blocked with my hand, grabbed her hand and threw her down. She got back and tried to slash me, I just dodged it, my Sonido is faster then most of the Arrancars. I whipped my water whip around her ankle and slammed her down again.

"Madi, your speed and power are not balanced, you have more power than speed, you have claws that emit power, but the speed has to match."

"Yes Dareya-Sama" she said as she went back to her normal form.

"Kurai your u-"

*COUGH**COUGH**HACK*

The coughing again. As I took my hand from my mouth I noticed blood. Crap. Its getting worse.

"DAREYA-SAMA?" Kurai yelled.

"I'm fine," I answered. I can't let them see me like this. "Let's just continue with the training."

*COUGH**HACK*

Then I was out.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in my bed, my Fraccions sleeping on the floor. My whole body hurts, was it from training? No, that's not what happened. What did happen? All I remember is coughing and then I lost consciousness. But, why was i coughing? Did I over-work my powers? Hell, thinking about it is making me hurt even more.

"Dareya?" murmured a voice

"Yes?"

No one entered the room.

"Dareya listen," the voice continued

The hell.

"Damnit Dareya!"

"What? Who the hell is talking to me!"

"Its Asha!"

"Oh, sorry," I said feeling like a idiot.

Asha was a soul that willingly gave her soul to me, she resides in me now. She talks to me sometimes and keeps a close eye on me. She is also my mother. My family died in our sleep due to a house fire. Our dad was saved by a soul reaper after the incident. But a hollow got Grimmjow and me. When I came to feed in the human world, the soul didn't run. She just stood there and offered her soul. Later she told me who she was.

"Mom," I said starting to cry.

"Dareya, listen. The tea you drank at the Espada meeting had poison in it."

"What? Why?" crying even harder, "How did you know?

"I don't know. Is there an Espada who would want you dead? Because your body started to deteriorate and I couldn't tell you when everyone was around."

"No, not that i can think of. You should have! I'm in pain because you didn't!"

"I see. Just be careful from know on. Your body is fine and you won't die. My added spiritual pressure is helping to heal you. I know. Just promise you'll be more careful?"

"I promise, but you need to promise to warn me of something, I won't answer cause people are around, but i'll listen."

"I promise, I love you Dareya," she said I could tell she was crying, because I started to cry after i had stopped.

"I love you too, mom" I pulled my knees in and cried myself back to sleep.


End file.
